THE KEY
by midnight30witch
Summary: Will ryuuga fire kenta? Is ryuuga just using kenta? What it has to do with the lock down of office at night? This is a sweet, romantic, one shot fic of kenta x ryuuga. If you like this story then please be liberal in leaving reviews!


**A. N.**-

This is my first yaoi and first one shot. I am so excited. This story is for my some friends and for yaoi lovers like myself! I am a die hard fan of yaoi. When I first saw beyblade metal fight series ( especially metal fury) , the first thought that crossed my mind was that kenta and ryuuga are made for each other!

Other yaoi couples I like from this series are-

Yuu x tsubasa

Ginga x yuki

Masamune x king

Zeo x toby

Nile x bao

Dynamis x ryo hagane

I am leaving kyouya out of it because he is my future husband. Hehehe ;)

The characters are ooc. kenta is not a small boy in this. I hope you all like this. Please enjoy.

Chapter-

''Oh My God! I am late again for office today.'' Kenta shouted as he was tying his shoelace and at the same time held a toast in his mouth , in the morning. He took the bag and ran out of his apartment to catch a train.

Anyone could see that he had tried his best and struggled to be properly dressed. But still his shirt was tucking out at one end and hair messed up when he reached his office.

Kenta had just passed the college and applied for a job in Shokugawa Company , which was famous for the making, repairing and advertising of Beyblades. This company was at the top this year as it had been given in the hands of a capable heir Ryuuga. Many famous beybladers endorsed its products.

Kenta had joined this company 4 days ago. He got a job at the lowest level where many workers with their private cardboard cabins worked, cramped in a big hall. Everyone was seen busy either taking calls or doing something on their computers. They were made work for 12 hours. 7 am to 7 pm. Their salaries weren't too high either but enough to survive.

No one knew that Kenta's parents were poor. They wouldn't be able to afford Kenta's education if it weren't for Kenta's part time jobs. And now Kenta wanted to help them by saving as much as he could from his own expenses and sending the money home. He couldn't loose this job. He needed it badly. For saving money he lived in the outskirts of city in a poor building, far away from the main area of city where his company was situated. The train consumed his most time every morning and evening while traveling to company and back home. He had rented a small one room one bathroom cheap apartment and was living an indispensable life.

Kenta entered the office building and took a lift to 2nd floor, found his way to his cabin through the crowd of workers and sat in his seat. A young man just like him sitting in the cabin next to him called,''Hey Kenta! You are late again! What is this? You have a cut on your left cheek! Is everything all right?'' Kenta answered casually,''Yeah. Thanks for your concern, Yuu. This cut is nothing but a small accident so don't worry. '' Yuu again warned him before turning to his computer, ''You better start coming to the office early, otherwise I am afraid you will get fired one day.'' Kenta replied,''Yes I will try to come early from tomorrow.'' And stared at his computer with sad eyes.

Kenta was almost shaking and sweating when he moved his fingers over the cut across his cheek. Every evening after office, he worked at a night shift in a general store in the locality. He wanted to help his parents as much as he could by paying the bills of his mother's medicines. But after returning from the store at 1 am when he would reach his apartment, some street gangsters and thugs would be always there roaming about the area. And if anyone caught Kenta, they would bully him and beat him just for enjoyment. This late night job and sometimes harassment of those thugs were the reason why Kenta was always late at office. Kenta was a sweet boy , always ready to help others and the loveliest child one could ever wish for, and was the only child of his parents. He was cute with a slightly fragile and timid body comparatively to boys of his age and he was shy too.

Kenta had started working on the computer when Tsubasa came. He was an attendant in the company doing all sorts of running work. He came to Kenta and said,''Mr. Ryuuga wants to see you Mr. Kenta, today after the work. Please reach his office at 7 pm.'' When Tsubasa was turning to go , he peeked towards Yuu from where Yuu winked and a blush appeared on Tsubasa' s face. Yuu then turned to Kenta and said,''You better be careful. Good luck Kenta.''

Everyone knew how Ryuuga was. The owner cum CEO of Shokugawa company was a playboy who had used many girls. He was a rich spoilt brat. But no one except him could run the company so efficiently. He was also a ruthless, cruel blader always hungry for power. No one could stand before him in a beyblade battle.

Ryuuga first saw Kenta's picture attached to a job application when he was approving for the employment of new people in his company. Kenta's innocent face struck him at the moment and since then he had his eyes on Kenta , when now he has got a chance today.

Ryuuga was watching Kenta through his office made of crystal clear glass. Kenta was putting courage and hoping for something good when he ws getting closer step by step to Ryuuga's office. It was 7 pm and everyone had started to leave the office to go to their homes.

Ryuuga smirked and murmured to himself,''I could break him even if I touched him.''

Kenta on the other hand was almost having a nervous breakdown while going to Ryuuga's office. He thought-what have I done now?I am just a freshman who joined the company few days ago. what is so important that he wants to meet me?wait!does he want to fire me for coming late?but he could have said the junior manager to do so.

The mechanical glass door automatically slided and Kenta asked,''May I come in Sir?'' Ryuuga answered, ''Yes.'' Kenta got in and stood before Ryuuga. He too got up and walked up to Kenta. He said,''I want to fire you.'' Kenta's eyes widened,''What? But I joined just a few days ago. I promise I will never be late again. Please give me another chance. I need this job.'' Ryuuga cut Kenta in between by placing his finger over Kenta's lips and said,''Shh! Why are you babbling like this? Don't be afraid. Okay , tell me, will you do anything I say? And I will not fire you in return.'' Kenta nodded his head very fast and said,''Yes. I will. I will.''

At the time when the sun was setting and darkness was growing all over the sky with few early stars twinkling, everyone had left the office. The only two souls present in the building were of Kenta and Ryuuga. Just then the building's power cut off. The office door which operated electrically got stuck. Both were now trapped in Ryuuga's office. Kenta started trembling and sweating. He had been always afraid of being trapped anywhere in the darkness. He faked a smile and muttered under his breath comforting himself, ''This is just a short black out. Something must have gone wrong in the main circuit. The lights will come after some time, yes it is going to come just now.''

He waited for few minutes and tried to calm down but when the lights didn't come, he started fretting. He took out his bey and aimed towards the thick glass office door. Ryuuga who was enjoying Kenta's reactions till now, spoke,''Now you wouldn't want to damage the company's property. Do you?''

Kenta looked back with a jerk realizing he wasn't alone in the dark room and said,''Huh? No..No... I didn't mean to. But how will we get out?'' Ryuuga smirked and answered, ''Who wants to get out?''

The moon had started to shine brightly and lit the room faintly through a window. Ryuuga moved closer to Kenta and noticed the cut on his cheek. He examined it with his eyes and stroked with his fingers. He asked,''Who did this to you Kenta?'' Kenta answered shaken by Ryuuga's touch,'' No...no one. Its just an accident. '' Kenta liked the touch of his fingers but still tried to move away from Ryuuga. Ryuuga spoke,''Don't lie to me Kenta! Now you will get a punishment. Stay still.'' Kenta had just then promised to do whatever his boss asked in exchange for not getting fired, so he did as he was told.

Ryuuga moved towards Kenta a little bit more, till their faces were an inch apart. He licked the cut on Kenta's face and gave small caressing kisses there. Kenta squeaked at the sudden advance of Ryuuga and before he could understand anything and react, Ryuuga moved to Kenta's lips and started kissing him possesively. Kenta's eyes widened in shock and he couldn't believe on what was going on. He had never been touched like this before, at least not by a grown up man like his boss! Ryuuga's kiss was rough but still Kenta liked the way Ryuuga's lips were moving over his and he couldn't control but moan in pleasure. When they broke apart, Kenta's face was flushed red like a strawberry and he talked in between gasping for breath,''Sir!...What...are...you..doing?''

He saw Ryuuga was smiling and asking,''Did you like it?'' Kenta's body got stiff and he nodded his head sideways nervously. Ryuuga whispered while nibbling at Kenta's ear,''Another lie. Your punishment has just increased. Don't worry. Just do as I say. You are mine to have! MINE ALONE!''

Ryuuga then kissed him passionately and meanwhile started opening Kenta's shirt buttons slowly one by one. Kenta could not resist. He loved the feel of Ryuuga's skin. He felt like he will melt in Ryuuga's arms with the symphony of opening of his buttons- one...two...three...

Dawn was about to break in an hour. Kenta was dressing up properly and saw that Ryuuga had already dressed up and was gazing at Kenta intently. Kenta blushed and looked away. Ryuuga came close to Kenta and said,''You are my love , Kenta!'' and kissed him softly on both cheeks. He took out a key from his pocket and gave it to Kenta. Kenta asked with confusion, ''What is this?'' Ryuuga replied,''This is my condo's key. You are moving in with me and from now onwards you are my personal secretary. I want you by my side always.'' Then Ryuuga placed a kiss on Kenta's forehead.

Kenta was once again struck by this sweet behaviour of Ryuuga who was considered a playboy! A ruthless person who never cared for anyone, now loved Kenta . He had even given him , his keys. Kenta too realized what his feelings were for Ryuuga as he was clutching the key tightly in his fist.

Ryuuga reached for the glass door to get out, when Kenta stopped him and shouted, ''How will you get out? The electricity hasn't come yet!'' Ryuuga looked towards Kenta , smirked and took out another key from his pocket and manually opened the door by setting a password and the key in the lock. The door opened and he got out. Kenta on the other hand was still standing in the office with jaw dropped down and eyes wide open filled with shock like someone had struck Kenta with a whiplash. He mumbled,''He...he had it all this time. He had THE KEY !''


End file.
